Conventional methods of bonding substrates together often rely on a bonding agent disposed between the substrates to produce an intended bond within a joint. For various reasons the bonding agent may not produce the intended bond, but may produce an actual bond that may be only a portion of the intended bond. In order to evaluate bonding agent coverage and the resulting actual bond without destroying the resulting product, non-destructive testing (NDT) and non-destructive evaluation (NDE) methods have been developed. Non destructive evaluation (NDE) of joined substrates is an important part of ensuring that a resulting component will perform up to requirements. Should an actual bond be significantly inferior to an intended bond a joint strength will be compromised, and the component may fail. Extended quality requirements and use of bond materials of poor contrast with base materials requires improved NDT and NDE methods. Consequently, there is room for improvement in the art.